Vitamin supplements, such as multi-vitamins, and mineral supplements are pharmaceutical preparations that are intended to supplement a person's diet with vitamins, dietary minerals and other nutritional elements that may be lacking in their regular diet. These supplements are typically packaged in bottles or packets containing a bulk supply of a particular supplement product.
Given the vast array of supplement products on the market and each person's differing supplement needs depending on their lifestyle, age, sex and other characteristics, it is typical for a person to require many different supplement products in order to meet all of the diet supplement needs. The supplements also often need to be taken two, three or more times a day.
Consumers of such supplement products are often deterred by the significant expense of purchasing the supplement products in bulk. Those that do purchase the supplement products may forget to take them, may not need a full bottle or packet of supplement products, or may allow the supplement products to go beyond their expiry date.
As a consequence, consumers can get out of the habit of taking supplement products and may stop purchasing supplement products at all.